Dragon Realms (Spyro)
This article is about a set of locations in the Spyro the Dragon video game. For the Simutronics multiplayer game, please see DragonRealms. The Dragon Realms are places in Spyro the Dragon, a video game series first developed by Insomniac Games, and published by Vivendi Universal Games. The Dragon Realms vary in form between each Spyro game, and are inhabited by a number of dragons. Each world serves as a hub level, which connects to nearby areas primarily by means of portals. In Spyro the Dragon The Dragon Realms are introduced, in the first game, as consisting of five realms: Artisans - a hilly forestland inhabited by peaceful, artful dragons. Their architecture is medieval with castles, bridges and towers in the midst of lush green hills and countless sheep. *Stone Hill *Town Square *Dark Hollow *Sunny Flight - The flight challenge level of this world *Toasty - The boss level of this world Peace Keepers - a desert land inhabited by tough, warlike dragons; their job is to enforce order and keep peace between the realms. *Dry Canyon *Cliff Town *Ice Cavern *Night Flight - The flight challenge level of this world *Doctor Shemp - The boss level of this world Magic Crafters - a mountaintop land inhabited by shy dragons who are experts in magic. *Alpine Ridge *High Caves *Wizard Peak *Crystal Flight - The flight challenge level of this world *Blowhard - The boss level of this world Beast Makers - a swampland inhabited by tough dragons who design the many creatures that inhabit the Dragon Realms. *Terrace Village *Misty Bog *Tree Tops *Wild Flight - The flight challenge level of this world *Metalhead - The boss level of this world Dream Weavers - a city in the sky, inhabited by dragons that manage the dreams of other dragons. They also help dragons who have had nightmares. *Dark Passage *Lofty Castle *Haunted Towers *Icy Flight - The flight challenge level of this world *Jacques - The boss level of this world Gnasty's world - A desolate realm under Gnasty's control, from which he launched his assault on the Dragon Realms. *Gnorc Cove *Twilight Harbour *Gnasty Gnorc - The final boss level *Gnasty's Loot In Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Only one area of the Dragon realms (perhaps the Artisans' realm) is seen in Enter the Dragonfly, and it serves as a single hub throughout the length of the game. It is larger than the hub levels in previous games, and Spyro can gain access to its outer sections after unlocking various gates scattered throughout. * Dragonfly Dojo - based on an Asian dojo. This place is very peaceful with beautiful scenery. * Crop Circle Country - a farm where aliens often appear. * Luau Island - a tropical island realm based on Hawaii. * Cloud 9 - a city in the clouds. * Monkey Monastery - a mountaintop realm where monks (who are monkeys) live. * Honey Marsh - a realm surrounded by an ocean made of honey. Not surprisingly, the alligator inhabitants have a serious problem with the bees who make the honey. * Thieves Den - a dark and gloomy place where thieves keep their loot. * Jurrasic Jungle - a prehistoric jungle surrounded by lava. In A Hero's Tail The Dragon Realms do not appear under the same name in A Hero's Tail; instead, it is referred to as the Dragon Kingdom and serves as the first of four hub levels throughout the game. The Dragon Kingdom The hub area of the first world is known as Dragon Village, a hilly place which includes a dragon nursery, and passages to two nearby areas, Dragonfly Falls and Crocovile Swamp. Lost Cities The hub of the second realm is named the Coastal Remains; it is a large beach littered with seashells and connected by various tunnels; it also includes passages to levels Cloudy Domain and underwater level Sunken Ruins. Icy Wilderness The hub area of the third realm is named Frostbite Village, and it connects to two other areas, the Gloomy Glacier and Ice Citadel. Volcanic Isle The fourth and final realm centers around a large volcano, inside which Red, the fallen Dragon elder, has set up an underground base of operations. It contains several levels, each of which must be traversed in sequence, from stormy beach to Red's secret laboratory hidden inside the mountain. See also References External links Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Video game locations Category:Monarchy in fiction